


We’re Getting There

by enemotou



Series: One Step At A Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, team vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemotou/pseuds/enemotou
Summary: Iwaizumi’s just a little worried about taking his pregnant omega on vacation with their old team, and it’s not unfounded—when your mate is Iwaizumi Tooru.





	We’re Getting There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Iwaoi Day!!

“Are you sure you want to go?” Hajime asks around a mouthful of toast, chewing slightly before swallowing, “I’m sure no one would mind if we stayed home.”

The look Tooru sends him from across the table is nothing short of scathing. “We’re going,” he protests, but it’s quiet, and about the only reminder to Hajime that he just spent close to half an hour in the bathroom rubbing Tooru’s back as he threw up everything he ate in the last 24 hours.

“If you eat something we’ll go, otherwise…” Hajime trails off, leaving Tooru room to interpret his lightly placed threat. Tooru pouts, looking at the crackers on his plate as if they personally offended him, then back up to a Hajime in hopes of getting him to be lenient.

Hajime just stares at him, gaze unwavering even when Tooru whines pitifully and pushes the plate a bit further away from himself.

Hajime sighs, picking up his own empty plate and downing the rest of the milk in his cup before making his way over to the sink, ignoring Tooru’s gaze piercing his back.

“I guess you don’t want to go,” Hajime drawls, busying himself with scrubbing his plate as he hears another whine from behind him. When he’s finished washing his dishes, he sits back at the table and pushes the plate back closer to Tooru, whose frown deepens.

This has been a regular occurrence for a while now, what with Tooru being 9 weeks along, but he found that his mate responded differently all the time. It was slightly frustrating, but Hajime understood that this was what came with pregnancy, and he would be _damned_ if he couldn’t take care of his mate.

After what feels like an eternity, Hajime finds himself getting up and walking over to the other side of the table where his husband is sitting, hoping a different approach would work. “Get up,” he says, rolling his eyes at the confused look Tooru sends his way.

Tooru stands up slowly, watching warily as Hajime takes the seat he just vacated and pats his lap. A small smile makes its way onto Tooru’s face as he climbs on Hajime’s lap, taking the chance to nuzzle his alpha’s scent glands and purr happily.

Hajime lets out a huff of breath as Tooru’s hair tickles his cheek, rubbing his hands up and down Tooru’s back, occasionally brushing them against his thighs. He turns so he can whisper into his husband’s ear, “You still need to eat.”

Hajime can feel Tooru’s petalent pout return and has to resist the urge to growl at his quiet, “I’m not hungry.” He wraps one of his arms around Tooru’s waist and pulls him closer, his other hand resting on Tooru’s head and threading through his soft curls.

Hajime’s voice is soft when he speaks again, “Baby, you need to get something in your system. I know you really wanna go on this trip later with everyone, but if you don’t eat, you’re definitely going to feel drained, and I don’t think it’d be a good idea if that’s the case…” He stops when he smells the change in his mate’s scent. Looking down to see Tooru’s eyes glassy and his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth.

Hajime feels his stomach drop at the sight, frantically trying to wipe the tears that are beginning to pool in Tooru’s eyes, and hush him softly as he begins to hiccup and sob about how he _doesn’t wanna_.

He bounces Tooru slightly on his lap, pulling him impossibly closer to his chest, “Come on baby..” he murmurs, rubbing Tooru’s back again, “I hate seeing you cry… I know you’re in pain… Aghhh…It’s ok, it’s ok. You don’t have to eat now, yeah? Later….”

It takes a litany of kisses from Hajime and whispered reassurances that, he didn’t, in fact, have to eat anything, for Tooru to quiet down.

It’s when he feels Tooru’s breath even out against him, does he look down to realize he’s asleep. He shakes his head, smile playing on his lips, and gathers his mate in his arms, making the trek up to their room. Hajime carefully places him on the bed and pulls a blanket over him, returning to the kitchen to eat the crackers Tooru refused to eat.

 

 

It’s when Hajime is putting the last of his little trinkets into his suitcase in the living room that Tooru wakes up. Said omega trudges down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around his frame, only to stare sleepily at Hajime.

Hajime chuckles lightly, because Tooru is always adorable after he wakes up. He makes his way over to his mate and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “How are you feeling?” Hajime asks against the skin at the base of Tooru’s neck, arms resting lazily around his waist. Tooru giggles at the ticklish feeling of Hajime’s breath against his skin.

“Much better…” he purrs when Hajime licks over his bond mark, “I think I was just really exhausted earlier…. after… you know…” he trails off, letting out a content sigh when Hajime noses against his scent glands. Hajime makes a noise of affirmation and continues his ministrations.

Tooru bites back a whimper, nails digging into Hajime’s arms when he begins to nip at his neck. “I’m actually fairly hungry right now.” he mumbles, glancing down to see the smirk that’s resting across Hajime’s lips.

“Me too.” Hajime agrees, “And I’ve got a pretty good idea of what I’d like to eat.” He glances up to look at Tooru, who lets out an amused huff at his revelation and slaps the back of his head. Hajime lets out a laugh, unwrapping his arms from around his mate. He opts for threading their fingers together instead and gently pulling him towards the kitchen.

“Come on, let's get you something to eat.”

 

 

Only after their doorbell rings for the fifth time, does Hajime decide to humor their friends and let them in. He barely turns the knob before Hanamaki is bounding in, with Matsukawa trailing behind him. They’re on his couch in seconds, lightly kicking his suitcase to the side so their feet have space.

“Hajime! Were you really going to leave us out in that cold?”

_“It’s 86 degrees outside!”_

He chooses to ignore the look Hanamaki throws his way, rolling his eyes and moving his suitcase closer to the door.

“Is Tooru ready?” sounds from the kitchen where Matsukawa is currently digging through their fridge.

“Is he ever?” Hajime snorts, making his way upstairs to the bedroom where he left Tooru trying to cram everything into his suitcase.

Tooru glances up when he enters the room, looking like an absolute mess with his hair flying in every possible direction, glasses slipping down his nose and with only a pair of jeans on. Hajime has to swallow his laugh before it can make its way out.

He smiles, “Issei and Hiro are here. They’re asking for you.”

Tooru scrunches up his nose, pushing his glasses up and going back to squeezing small bottles of lotion in-between the crevices of his suitcase, “I know. I heard when they came in.”

Hajime makes his way over to the bed and flops down against it, idly watching Tooru as he finishes, zipping up his suitcase and beginning to put on the clothes he’d be wearing.

It takes Hajime by surprise when Tooru dresses in one of _his_ sweatshirts over a thin tee shirt.

“You do realize it’s really hot outside?” Hajime asks, practically jumping off the bed and hovering closer to Tooru. He puts one palm against Tooru’s forehead, “Is that smart? The added heat might make you more nauseous, baby…”

Tooru gently knocks Hajime’s hand away, rolling his eyes as Hajime laughs at his put-out expression at the mention of his nausea. “Shut up. I know what I can handle.” he grumbles.

“Plus, this smells a lot like you.” he mumbles under his breath.

Hajime grins, cupping Tooru’s cheeks with his hands, “You do realize you’ve got the real thing right here.” he purrs, placing a quick kiss on his omegas lips when an all too familiar voice rings out from the doorway.

“Gross!”

Tooru chooses to ignore Hanamaki, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck and bearing his own for his alpha to have access to. Hajime starts nuzzling his omega, who lets out slightly embarrassing (in the presence of their friend), and happy little chirps at the action.

“You’re both gross,” Hanamaki reiterates when Hajime is finished, body leaning against the door frame but smile present on his lips, “Is this what it’s going to be like when I’m married?” he asks himself, picking out dirt from underneath his nails.

He drops his hand and returns his gaze to the two of them when neither make an effort to move, but instead give him a look that clearly says _you act like that now_.

Hanamaki clears his throat, “Now if you’re both done being sappy, we should get going before it gets too dark. Our cute underclassmen have already informed us that they’ve left. As the role models, we shouldn’t be too far behind.”

Matsukawa materializes behind Hanamaki shortly after, laughing at Hajime’s retort of _“who’d want either of you as role models?”_ to which Hanamaki gives him a light slap, because _he wasn’t supposed to agree with him,_ even if it was true.

Matsukawa gestures to Tooru’s suitcase, and the older male untangles himself from Hajime to wheel it over to him, but not before Matsukawa quips in, “If you two aren’t outside in five minutes we’re leaving you, keeping whatever’s in your suitcases, and telling the underclassmen you decided to stay home and fuck like bunnies instead of hanging out with them.”

“Like they’d believe that.” Hajime scoffs, but the sly smile Matsukawa sends his way before he exits has him slightly cautious.

“They believe a lot of things” Hanamaki squeezes his cheeks briefly, “especially with our dear Tooru pregnant, it’s not unusual for a pair that’s expecting to have sex at every possible hour of the day, no?” Without even waiting for a response, Hiro makes his way out of the room as well, looking smug as Hajime’s face flushes red.

“What the hell!” Hajime yells after the two retreating figures, “That’s like… Further into the pregnancy!” but it lands on deaf ears as the duo make their way out of their house, laughing hysterically.

He sighs, turning to Tooru who’s returned to lying lazily against his shoulder, looking a bit pink himself, and cards his fingers through his hair.

“Do you have everything?”

Tooru lets out a breathy yes and pulls away. Looking a bit more tired than usual to Hajime’s trained eyes, but that was probably because he spent a good 3 hours meticulously re-packing his suitcase 4 times rather than the pregnancy.

He wraps his arm around his husbands waist, “Okay, let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please leave kudos/comments if you liked it. I’d appreciate it!
> 
> This fic will be part of a series of different happenings in the lives of the Iwaizumi’s and a bit later on, I will take requests.
> 
> But for now, let’s stick with this trip :)


End file.
